


SBI&Co: The Umbrella Academy AU

by sootforbrains



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootforbrains/pseuds/sootforbrains
Summary: Long ago, several children were born to several different mothers, each of which didn't even know she was pregnant until the signs of labor began to exhibit themselves. Each of these children possesses a unique ability.And Phil has decided to take seven of them in as his own, and train them in becoming superheroes.[TUA AU]
Comments: 27
Kudos: 375





	SBI&Co: The Umbrella Academy AU

_NOTES_

This group is extraordinary.

I've taken delicate care to detail each and every one of their unique abilities, and will continue to update this journal as their training progresses. As of now, they all exhibit breathtaking promise, and I hope to send them on their first collaborative mission in the near future. For now, I will simply begin with an introduction, as I'm going to need someplace to keep my thoughts in check. 

This won't be an easy job, I am aware. But I will do my best to harness that which humanity begs to understand and use it to its advantage.

NUMBER ONE

Origin: England

Physical Appearance: tall (almost unnaturally so), with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

His abilities are complicated, something I haven't quite figured out myself entirely: but, from what I have observed as of late, he is able to "control" others with his voice, either through manipulating the timbre or the tone of his vocal chords, I'm not sure which. It appears to be more effective when he sings; so about a week ago, I gave him a guitar, and with this addition to his power, he was able to convince Number Two to do an entire load of laundry for Number Six. It was quite an uncanny thing to witness, and it proves itself to be extremely useful in battle. 

Has a bit of a mouth on him, and an unnerving sense of humor. Likes to talk quite a bit, and has proven himself to be a bit of a distraction to the others. I've noticed that he appears to have a tendency to want to protect, instead of attack--this sort of behavior is most prevalent when he is around Number Four and Number Five--both of whom he seems to consider like they are blood to him, younger brothers, perhaps. 

Also: a strange obsession with sharks? Whales? The ocean? Strange, considering that he's never learned to swim, but I'll leave the boy to his interests.

-

NUMBER TWO

Origin: USA

Physical Appearance: a bit shorter than One, but lean, built for a fight. His hair is an unnaturally pink color; this is something I plan on looking into further. 

Two's ability is fairly simple; he is frighteningly agile, quicker than anything I've logged before. I've yet to test the limits of this speed, but I'd be willing to bet--tentatively--that he would be able to outrun a wild cheetah, if placed in the right conditions. Yesterday, I put a sword in his hands, in order to test his skill in combat. His ease with the weapon....to say the least, it astounded me, left me breathless. Two shows the most promise in terms of battle out of the seven. I will be updating his log fairly often.

As a side note, he is also incredibly literate. He likes to write; mostly, he writes songs for One to try and pluck out on a guitar. It's quite childish, but entertaining, to say the least. Oftentimes I will find him reading; he's already made a sizable dent in my own, vast reading collection, and the other night, we found ourselves discussing philosophy and science. A lethal combination of brains and strength, Number Two is. 

Something to look out for: there seems to be an unnatural rivalry between him and Number Six; I'm not sure where it stems from or why, but there have been multiple disciplinary measures I've had to instate between the two to prevent all-out chaos among the rest of them. Perhaps I'll blame it on countering strong personalities.

-

NUMBER THREE

Origin: England

Physical Appearance: quite small, with fluffy brown hair and dark brown eyes. They're the sort that can unnerve you and entrap you at the same time; sometimes, I cannot tell if he's plotting my death or if he's simply lost in thought.

Three's ability is something I have yet to examine further. He seems to be in control of all things nature-related. The extent of this particular ability is unknown--even by him. He is the most reluctant out of the rest to use it, as it has proven itself to be a possessive thing. He is quick to lose control, although I don't think he means to. It is something that will require a lot of training; more often than not, these days, I find myself having to kick away stray vines that he has sent twirling around my ankle. 

Three and Four are practically inseparable. They seem to have deemed themselves the troublemakers of the group; it's gotten so frequent that anytime something goes wrong, I'm keen to blame it on those two. They're a dangerous duo; however, there is something about Four's presence that seems to be able to coax the true nature of Three's power out of him entirely. Three's ability is significantly stronger in Four's presence; perhaps it has something to do with confidence.

In summary, Number Three is not one to be underestimated, but is more quiet and reserved than the rest of them. Something to watch out for.

-

NUMBER FOUR

Origin: England

Physical Appearance: tall, thin, scruffy blond hair and vividly blue eyes. 

Four's abilities are quite simple, yet complex at the same time; as mind-reading is not a simple task in and of itself. As it is, he is able to tell me--and everyone around him--what our thoughts are, and (very loudly) what we should do about them. When cooperative, he is extremely useful in obtaining crucial information. However, he has a very brash tendency to disobey. He has a fondness for going off on his own and a burning hatred for my strict training schedule, and often disappears, only for me to find him on the roof (sometimes with Number Three in tow) smoking or playing video games. He will require more discipline than the others, and a lot more of it. But I am confident that once he is subdued, he will prove to be one of the most vital of the bunch.

In addition to his ability, he is quite good at manipulating those around him. He is well-liked by everyone in the house, and at the same time has the stunning tendency to annoy every one of those in his presence. He likes to flank himself with Three most often; as mentioned earlier, they are a lethal pair. 

Four has a likeness to chaos, especially when egged on. It's something we really should work on before sending him out into the world for a first mission.

-

NUMBER FIVE

Origin: The Netherlands

Physical Appearance: now this one is quite complicated, as I've never come across an anomaly quite as intriguing as Number Five: he appears to be some species of fox-boy hybrid, with two bushy ears spurting from a carrot-top mess of hair, and an equally furry tail sprouting from his tailbone. However, the rest of him resembles a human boy--peculiar to me, how certain traits of his DNA remain humanized.

Five's abilities are fairly simple, almost directly correlating to his foxlike appearance. His senses are heightened like the animal he initially appears to be; he possesses an exquisite sense of smell, and is able to hear a whispered conversation between two people standing very close to each other from several rooms away. He is extremely useful in battle, and has gotten fairly close to disarming even Number Two. I've suggested that he grow his nails out, so that they can potentially be an asset to his fighting style, but he seems to want to keep them clipped. 

Like Number Three, Five appears to have an uncanny case of shyness. He appears to be comfortable around One and Four--although, that isn't very hard, considering the extroverted nature of those two--but sometimes, I catch him holed up in his room, plunking away on that old piano of his. However, when provoked, he seems to have a fiery fighting spirit inside of him. I think it can be put to use.

Overall, not as threatening as the others, but fearsome at best.

-

NUMBER SIX

Origin: USA

Physical Appearance: unlike the others, I've seldom seen Number Six's face. His ability requires him to cover his eyes with a circular white mask made of a certain kind of plastic that can absorb the nature of his power--I was forced to provide it for him after the first Incident. Since then, he's taken the humorous liberty of drawing a smiley face on the plastic. It makes him look ridiculous, but he seems to like it, so I leave him be.

Six's abilities are perhaps my favorite of the seven. When the mask is removed, he is able to articulate his daydreams into reality. It's quite a wondrous thing, really, but highly unpredictable, as he is not able to control what remains inside of his head and what is materialized before him. When placed in the correct scenario, he is able to hone it so that it can properly be used in battle. But regardless, he is in dire need of more training. I'm certain that with more research, I'll be able to discover some way he can better control himself.

Unspoken amongst the others, Six commands a sort of respect from them. He gets along well, but I can tell that he puts them off, just a touch--Number Two excluded, of course. That rivalry is childish, in my opinion, as we're all clearly on the same side. But Six is always first to choose Two as his opponent in training; I don't mind a bit of roughhousing now and again, however, as long as it furthers my research on those involved in the duel. 

Honestly, Six is a very tightly shut book. Four and Seven have been able to coax a sort of personality out of him, but it appears everything about the boy is masked--no pun intended. 

-

NUMBER SEVEN

Origin: USA

Phyiscal Appearance: short brown hair, brown eyes, bit of a scruffy face. Always wears some variation of the same white bandanna (I've advised him that this could be considered unwise when in battle, but he insists upon it).

Seven's abilities are the simplest, and quite possibly the most straightforward: anything he touches, he is able to set aflame. It doesn't matter the surface material or the temperature in the room; the fire appears easily at his fingertips. He is the easiest when it comes to battle; he doesn't require as much training as the others, for two reasons: one of them being I believe he is capable of controlling his ability to the point where he is able to effectively use it against an opponent, and the other being, put very simply, I don't want the house reduced to ash.

Despite the outward shyness of Three and Five, I seem to know the least about Seven and his own backstory. He gets along well with the others, and has an almost irritatingly blatant laid-back personality. The lack of need for his training has upped his laziness, and I often find him slacking on simple household chores. I am forced to continue reminding him that while he requires less attention than the others doesn't provide a need for him to slack away. He seems to thrive under a lack of attention, however, and never seems to take anything seriously (something I will continue to work on with him).

Seven has seemingly resided himself in sticking by Six's side; I am resigned to wonder about these relationships, and how they form. How some seem more like brothers than others. 

-

I will be updating this journal daily, hopefully, with developments in training, and, of course, mission status. I believe that I am doing good with these boys. I believe that I can create difference in releasing this unbridled, controlled power onto crime and wrong-doers. I believe that good will reign over evil, and that they are the first step.


End file.
